When I met you: Petunia Evans
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Just a diary of Petunia and what she thought of life, most chapters will be short And I'm open to suggestions,
1. Chapter 1: Diary

When I met you: Petunia Evans

 **Summary:** Petunia's life story, most chapters will be short diary p.o.v.

 **Characters:** Petunia D, Vernon D, Lilly P, James P, Harry P, Dudley D, Severus S, occ

 **Chapter 1:** Diary Part 1

Petunia Evans/Dursley POV

It was December 18th when I first saw him, the one, I remember it so clearly, it was like a dream came true! My soul mate…

.

.

.

Your eyes are what attracted me. My mother once said eyes were the way to someone's soul. To tell if they were nice, bad or in love with you. To Petunia Evans, me I felt love, it was a slow start. The both of us in our own world for awhile, just saying a few hellos...

 **A/N:** okay this is a little something I thought of while reading Harry Potter, hope it's good :)


	2. Chapter 2: Love for Flowers

**Chapter 2:** Love for Flowers

Everyone thought we were twins, fractional twins at that: But I was only a year and a half older than Lily.

Me with my straight brown hair (from my father) and green eyes (from my mother), tall and slim (from my father). My sister Lily, with green eyes (from our mother) short and slim ( from mother) and long slightly curly red hair (from mother once again!). We were always together, Lily looked up to me, and I did my best to be the best role model.

But everything changed, when my sister became four. Strange things began to happen…

That time when Molly Western was being a bully to Lily, the nasty girl was ready to push my sister in a puddle, that was when a huge gust of wind knocked the girl over. Molly was crying and insisting that Lily pushed her, later that night Lily told me, that she had really wished for Molly to go flying back. And it was like someone or something answered her prayers!

Then there was another incident.. three weeks later, mother had bought me flowers, they were dying and I really loved them! My family knew I loved flowers, so I watched as Lily went up to them and cupped her hands to the flowers and close her eyes. Bright golden sparks flew from her hand, swirled and landed on the petals, which began to blossom once again…

" _How did you do that?"_ I whispered, eyes wide with shock.

Lily opened her eyes, " _I just wanted them to be alive… I know you love flowers. I'll always make sure you are happy, what is family for?_ " _she whispered back._

 _I_ never noticed my parents standing behind us in the doorway, mom had her delicate hand over her mouth and dad looked as equally shocked. I never noticed when mom mouthed words to dad and I never knew what it meant….

A/N: honestly im trying to make the chapters longer, but this is a diary and it just seems to fit, i will solemly swear to make chapters longer!


	3. Chapter 3: Interlude

**Chapter 3:** the Secret

 **Rose Evans P.o.v**

It was a good year after our marriage

I stared deeply into Maxwell's eyes and sat on the couch, this was a secret that was only told when sitting down, it would be a big shock if I told it to him standing. Squibs like my family were to embarrassed to stay in the wizarding world: so they went out into the muggle world and made a living out there. That was what my family had done for many generations, hoping that one day magic would make its way to the ancient noble house of Evans. For 200 hundred centuries… nothing.

Not until my precious Lily, after all I had seen the display of magic, and I needed my daughter to know everything once she was of age. She had to be the perfect heir, or shed be eaten alive once she got accepted into one of the schools!

"Darling what is it that you want to tell me?" Max asks.

"It's going to sound crazy, but what I am going to tell you is true." I say and clasp my hands together and sit straighter.

"What is it dear? It won't matter, I love you, and I'm going to love our family just as much." he whispers and kisses my hand while touching my very pregnant belly.

"My family is descendants of wizards and witches." I began.


	4. Chapter 4: Favouritsim

Chapter 4: Favouritsim

P/E/D P.o.v

The book sat on my lap and I just stared at it.

Favoritism: noun.

The practice of giving unfair preferential treatment to one person or group at the expense of another.

Something had changed in our family that day Lily brought my flowers back to life. My parents began to favour my sister. Dressed in greater clothes, cherished her and I slowly began to be back ground to my family.

When Lily turned six and began grade one, she was bumped up to my year because she was smart, teachers sang praises, and I began to despise my life. Lily hardly talked to me, we used to share secrets! We used to be the best of friends, gosh oh how I wish we could go back and be friends. To see my little sister look at me as if I was the best thing in the world…

"Here let me! I know how to! Petunia can be a bit dumb sometimes!" Lily said and took the knife from me in foods lesson. My face turned bright red and I scowled.

"I know very well how to cut some damned carrots!" I squealed in outrage.

"See look, her face is red, red as a tomato!" Lily giggled and the whole class began to laugh.

Sneering I throw my carrot at my sister and race out of the room, ignoring Miss Margo's call for me to stay in the room. I hid in the washrooms until school was over.

When I got to the bright turquoise car, Lily was crying and tattling on me, telling our parents how I threw a carrot at her.

They turned around and scolded me! Didn't even get the second side of the story!


	5. Chapter 5: Gillians Lady School

**Chapter 5:** _Gillians Lady School_

I sat on the shore reading my favourite book, bored as heck and burning easily, my sister swam with my parents in the lake. Laughing and being loud. Scowling I flipped the page and ignored my family, they favoured Lily and anything I ever said was a lie, nothing I did make them believe me! Stupid Lily and her freakish powers!

It was nearing my 9th birthday and Lily's 8th, I knew Lily would get what she wanted. But me…. Not so much, that's what happened for our last birthdays.

" _Petunia! You're going to be a lady! Ladies do not whine!"_ Rose screeched and tugged my hair. Crying out I stare at my mother. " _I guess I'll be sending you to Gillians Lady School, it's where difficult young girls like yourself go!_ "

I stared in horror at my mother, I looked to father, but he was nodding alongside my mom.

"You can't do that!" I cry in outrage.

"I most certainly can, right dear?" Mom asked dad.

Dad kissed her cheek, "Yes, Rosie" he said and turned to fix his tie.

Once summer was done, my parents had me shipped off to G.L.S They ignored my tears and told me to make them proud.

 **WIMY:PE**

The roll call was ever so short, their was only fifteen of us young girls, all shipped off and to spend the next 9 months or so in this hellish place!

There was a young girl that was tall and slim, with waist length blonde hair, and cool silver eyes. She wore a long dress and smiled at me.

"Hello, my name is Narcissa Black." She held out a pale and slender hand out to me.

I gaped, she wanted to be friends with me?! Lily all stole the new girls at my old school, and told them not to be my friend!

"Umm, my name is Petunia Evans." I grasp her hand and shake it.

"Evans..." She mutters and looks me up and down, than nods to herself. "Well let's go get our dorm keys, we'll be lucky if we are together." Narcissa smiles and sways to the matron.

"Hello Misses Black, glad to see you here, I hope your sisters are at the best of health?" the matron asks.

"Bellatrix and Andromeda are at the best of health, thanks for asking." Black says and smiles.

We got our keys and to our luck, were in the same dorm rooms.

Narcissa told me I could call her Cissy if I wanted to, I told her she could call me Tuny.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Friends and Paths

Trust in the LORD with all thine heart; and lean not unto thine own understanding. In all thy ways acknowledge him, and he shall direct thy paths.- Proverbs 3: 5-6

I thought I was going to hate my school, it just seemed so gloomy and dark, the teachers were strict and professional looking, but they were nice. Caring, understanding. Plenty of the staff had graduated here, their own parents not wanting them so they had been dumped at the school.

It had four floors, the first was where all the classes were held, the basement the kitchen, the second was the dorms, and the last floor was storage. It was large and fit about one hundred girls, we had seven classes per day, about twenty or 10 for each class, no class was bigger than 25. The schedule wnet something like this.

Day 1:

Math

Science

Cooking

lunch/break- 1 hour 30 minutes

Cooking

Physical Activity

English

History

Day 2

Etiquette

Social studies

Martial Arts

Lunch/break - 1 hour and 40 minutes

Martial Arts

Language

Art  
Free block

We had ten minutes between each block and Cissy and I had many classes together, we were the best of friends and would work on many projects together. I had also joined the girls Volleyball team, swimming and choir.

Cissy joined the maths club, etoquite club and the choir and musical instruments. Cissy and I were friends and i was glad, she helped me with many things that I didn't understand, she had laughed when I asked her how she knew them. "I have two older sisters that went here." she had said.

Another part of our group was a girl from the Americas named Kelly Londerstrong, Narcissa had raised an eyebrow and had nodded to the girl who had smiled. They talked and became friends. Later on into the year, I had made another friend named Christy Saunders with a happy cheery attitude.

We were inseparable, best of friends, learning and having fun together. But it all went downhill from their.

It was a saturday, and all my friends and I were reading, when Madam Missy waslked down, her face was sad, mom stood behind her slightly, but I would seee something was wrong. It was in the air and mom was crying... she never cries.

"Petunia... Your father has passed away." she sobbed out. "You are coming home for the funeral, Pack a light bag." She says and dabs a tissue to her eyes.

My father died. Mom and Lily had come to collect me for the funeral, I loved my dad, but he and mom were quite cruel to me at times, and that was what got on my nerves! So I didn't cry with my current company, I just sat straight faced and nodded to the many people I didn't know.

It all changed, mom didn't have enough money to continue at my school, because father was paying for it, so I was tutored by adults in all subjects.

Lily fought with me, and all I ever wanted was my family accept me, even just because I couldn't do the weird thing Lily could.


End file.
